die2nitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs
In the world of Die2Nite every player starts out as a resident. A resident has no special powers, but is well within their means of helping the town survive. If the player gains Hero Status, he will be able to choose from a number of unique jobs that can help the town in different ways. Hero status is gained by being the Last Man Standing on the last night of a town, or by paying a fee. = Resident = The resident has no special abilities but at the same time, the player has a more flexible role. Whereas a hero might feel pressured to always use his skills to the maximum of his ability, the resident has no such pressure. = Hero = The hero will be able to choose from a number of jobs that are specialized towards a certain task. Hero Abilities All heroes share a number of abilities above that of a regular citizen. Hero Level Abilities Heros gain levels using the hero experience bar. As the player spends days in the world as a hero the level abilities are unlocked. BOOYAH! Manipulator (Day 3) :: Twice per game, you can delete an any entry in the town register. This means for example, that you may hide actions that would normally be posted on the town's great register. * Clairvoyance :: You know how active and present a player is in the game, simply by going to their house. * Mr Writer :: Can send PMs to all the towns citizens at once and can start RP threads in the town forums. * Brothers in Arms :: Once per game you can give one hero day to any citizen. Hero days are taken away from your total. This was formerly known as Camaraderie in the Die2Nite beta test. * Dictator :: You can change what is written on the towns blackboard on the mainpage. * Large Chested :: You have earned additional storage space in your personal chest at home. * Healthy Body :: As long as you stay clean (Not taken any drugs during your game, this resets every new town you play) you have 1 additional control point in the world beyond. * Omniscience :: Omniscience works like Clairvoyance, except you will be able to see the details of EVERY citizen from the town directory. Click on the Omniscience tab when looking at the list of citizens. *'Resourcefulness' :: You will start out in every town with a random useful object.. *'False Bottom' :: You are given an additional storage compartment in your chest. *'Lucky Find' :: Your hero power "Super Seeker" allows you to find much better objects. *'A place for everything' :: You have an additional storage compartment in your rucksack. :Second Wind :: Now you have an extremely useful power which allows you to restore your health to 6 AP and recover from a "tired" status. Psychic : You will start all towns with the ability to read the other players minds. (useful for seeing who does what in town) Brick S***house : You gain another Control Point that will give you added strength in the desert. The World Beyond These can be performed once per game, and only one can be performed per day. These abilites cost no AP to perform. * Heroic Return If used, the hero will immediately be returned to the town if he is less than 11km away. * Seeker If used, the hero instantly discovers a useful object (the item found can be chosen from a list available). * Vicious Uppercut If used, the hero will immediately and automatically kill two zombies in the sector he is in. * Rescue If used, the hero could escort a player back into town (from a maximum of 2km away). The player that the hero wish to escort can be chosen from a list available. Hero Jobs The following jobs are available to a hero. Scout The scout is designed to run around in The World Beyond, dodging hordes of zombies to discover new resource buildings and areas of interest for the town. Playing a scout effectively will utilize his stealth in discovering special zones and uncovering areas in the world beyond. A scout is highly effective in performing recon for a planned expedition, finding the safest route to an objective. It is important to note that if a scout is discovered by zombies, he must use the camouflage cloak again to become hidden, or he will not have the chance to gain stealth as he enters zombie-controlled sectors. Abilities * Recon The scout is able to tell the number of zombies in adjacent zones. This is manifested as numbers on the movement arrows in the map windows. Note that this number may not always be accurate and can be off 1 to 2 zombies (+/-) within that zone. * Camouflage The scout can camouflage himself by using the camouflage vest in his inventory, this can only be done when the humans control the zone. Under camouflage, the scout will cause him to have a chance of gaining stealth when entering a new zone. * Stealth The scout has a high chance of being able to become hidden when entering a zone where zombies have dominance. This means he can freely move to an adjacent sector following normal rules of movement. While hidden, the scout can only perform very few actions, all indicated with the scout symbol. ** Moving to an Adjacent zone. ** Eating ** Drinking ** Using Drugs ** Using Alcohol Any other actions will cause the hero to be revealed, and he cannot go into hiding again until humans have dominance in the zone. Note if a scout is detected/loses his stealth when entering a zone or while performing other actions that can cause detection, a Flash Grenade will allow the scout to re-equip his camouflage vest and regain his stealth. Scout Search Patterns Guardian The Guardian is obliged to help citizens that are often stuck in The World Beyond. The Guardian is good for setting a clear way in expeditions to dangerous areas or saving citizens. In order to play the Guardian efficiently, the Guardian must often save citizens, or clear routes that are filled with zombies. Abilities 'Riot Shield' The Guardian's riot shield allows the hero to face two more zombies than normal. His riot shield will not kill the zombies but doubles the guardian's zone control points (for a total value of 4.) The Guardian adds +1 to the town defences when they are in town. The Guardian adds +1 defence to his home (total of +3 with Hero bonus.) Scavenger The scavenger is an excellent class if players want to find more items than normal, he is invaluable to a town for finding rare objects. Abilities *'Scavenge': The scavenger has a incredibly higher percentage of finding an item, allowing him to get more out of depleted zones. *'Auto-Search: '''The scavenger can auto search faster than normal citizens. While normal citizens take two hours to auto-search an area, the scavenger can scavenge in 1 hour and thirty minutes. Note this may deplete a zone incredibly fast. *'Searcher': The scavenger has a higher percentage of finding a rare or mysterious object than a normal citizen. *'Surveyor': The scavenger can see which previously explored zones are depleted while in the outside world. Only shows the adjacent zones. Useful when combined with a scout to find safe non-depleted zones. *Gives +1 House Defense point to their own house. 'Tamer' Always accompanied by their trusty 3-legged labradoodle (a noble breed, and not even a little bit ridiculous), the Tamer is able to send some of the contents of their rucksack back to the town from anywhere in the World Beyond. Basic Equipment : 3-legged Labradoodle She follows you everywhere, smelling of wet dog, limping and drooling excessively. And she barks. A lot. You can ask her to take the contents of your rucksack back to the town once per day, from no matter where you are in the World Beyond. 'Abilities' An excellent role if you like expeditions to distant zones: if you need space, give all your stuff to your dog. Your fellow travellers will be happy to make the most of it too. Your dog cannot normally carry heavy objects. However, you can give him some steroids to overcome this limitation... Don't make a face like that, it's probably really good for its health. ( Anabolic Steroids) Use 3-legged Labradoodle Ask ''*Scratchthumper* to take the contents of your rucksack back to town and put them in: My personal chest or The town bank Alternatively you could drug him : Give him some steroids Survivalist The survivalist is a great class if you want to be certain of finding food or water and a bonus in camping. Abilities *'Survival Guide' ': Using the survival guide, the survivalist can find food or water so long as they are at least 4 AP away from town once a day. *'Camping Bonus: 'The survivalist has an extreme bonus compared to the average resident. Most people have a camping chance capped at a 90% chance of survival. A Survivalist is unconcerned with "most people" and as long as they take care of business, have a 100% chance of survival. 'Shaman The shaman makes use of the veritable hordes of people who die of dehydration or forget to camp when staying in the World Beyond. Capable of healing citizens, summoning rainstorms, and enabling the construction of potent temporary defenses, the shaman shines in the later days of a town. Basic Equipment: Voodoo Mask: This enables the shaman to see the general area of a weak soul on the map of the World Beyond, either from the gates in town or when actually outside the gates. It will only work on revealed areas, and the souls drift from square to square, meaning that some guesswork is still necessary. Souls also rarely appear close to town and usually wind up around 9 AP away. Abilities *'Use Your Healing Hands!': For 2 AP, the shaman can attempt to remove negative status effects (drunk, drugged, infection, etc.) from another citizen in town. This does come with a chance of failure and the possibility that the effect will pass over to the shaman if it is cured. *'Make it Rain!': For 1 AP and 1 blue soul, the shaman can summon a rainstorm of pure water. This can only be done in the World Beyond. If done just outside town (0,0), it will add water to the well. If done in the presence of zombies, it will destroy some or all of them, depending on the number present. *'Powerful Souls': If the town has gathered weak (blue) souls and placed them in the bank, the shaman can convert them to powerful (red) souls at the workshop. All normal costs for using the workshop apply. Powerful souls can be used to build potent temporary defenses ranging in value from 100 to 300 defense. These defenses do have additional material costs beyond the powerful souls. Emergency Supplies must be built before any of these can be constructed.